Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by Amethyst Grey
Summary: There was always a wall between the popular and geeks. One lovely day, InuYasha, a popular, decides to smash this very wall and explore the territory of dating a geek... resulting in a very bad whiplash. InuKag, SanMir. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! I do not fear lawyers!**

**Don't Judge a Book by its Cover**

**Prologue**

**Warnings: **Contains cussing, violence, death, and mature content.

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst?

**Pairings: **InuYashaxKagome for sure. MirokuxSango?

**Ratings: **T

Dedications: To my wonderful reviewers from the past! Also, THANK YOU BETA READER (who's identity will remain unknown)!

* * *

She was taught to be swift.

She was taught to be merciless.

She was taught to kill.

Having made to the destination's rooftop, she quickly scanned to check if this was indeed the right place. Most definitely, for it was the grandest building around. Quietly, without making a sound she landed on the balcony. Knowing there was a tight security system thanks to her friend, the top information tracker, she reached into one of her many pockets and placed a hacking system carefully on the window.

Waiting for the signal, she paused to look around the grounds. It was a beautiful sight. The skies were pure black, the moon the only light. The moonbeams blanketed the gardens below where the flower beds were displayed in a peaceful blue. She smiled through her mask.

Two quiet beeps were heard, breaking the calm silence.

She pushed open the clean windows easily, brushed away the white curtains and leaped in. She prowled the room, the master's room. She made it.

With a hand on her two daggers, she made her way to the bed.

She discovered a female woman sleeping alone.

Her target was not in bed.

Scoffing, she made her way to the door. Advancing through the dark halls, she looked for the kitchen. Her target was probably having a midnight snack. Fortunately, her friend had advised her to memorize the blueprints of the whole house, thus finding the kitchen in seconds.

Wrinkling her nose she saw that the target had his _regal _rear end stuck up in the air looking for something to eat. How disgusting.

She walked towards him with the stealth of a cat, placing herself closely behind him. And...tapped her gloved hands against her crossed arms, waiting for him to stand.

When he finally did notice her, with a hand on a horrid looking sandwich, he let out a loud bark, "What are you do-?" He never got to finish his sentence when a silent whistle sliced through the air and the made disgusting sound of blade against flesh.

He choked as the blood rushed to his mouth. "Hel-"

Another slash.

He sank to the floor. Dead.

She turned away from the corpse and made her way back to the master's room. Glancing towards the female in the bed, she whispered quietly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

She was taught to kill.

She was taught to be deceiving.

She was, however not taught to show compassion.

She was, regardless, the best hired assassin you could find.

Closing the windows shut and removing the hacking device, she did a crazy stunt and landed in the gardens, 5 stories below the original floor. Making her way out over the walls around the mansion, she spoke in her earring-disguised communicator.

"Raven reporting to headquarters. Mission complete."

* * *

Hey there!

This is the revise version of Don't Judge a Book by its Cover. I apologize because I will NOT be continuing the other version. I started writing the next chapter and I had NO idea what I was writing. I had no leads and I was very confused. The plot is NEVER coming up and when I read it over, I realized how confusing my thoughts were. (Besides the grammar was HORRIBLE!) So I decided, enough was enough. I will write a newer version! I'm hoping this newer version would be better. Please do tell me what you think.

And for those who do NOT know me from before! Hello! I'm not quite as new to fanfiction as I was when I first started Don't Judge a Book by its Cover, so you can't tease me! Flames are welcomed, but they will be shot down by water guns. I don't take insults lightly. Just thought I would give a warning. However, your opinions are yours and I welcome them with open arms!

I truly hope you enjoyed the prologue, the first chapter should be posted up very soon.

Best Wishes


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters of this story. (Except Anju)**

**Don't Judge a Book by its Cover**

**Chapter 1: **InuYasha

**Warnings: **Contains profanity, violence, death, and mature content.

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst?

**Pairings: **InuYashaxKagome, MirokuxSango

**Ratings: **T

* * *

Cold amber eyes shot open. 

He turned to look at the digital clock at his bedside.

6:00 a.m.

As if he'd get up any later than that.

Shifting through the tangles of his blankets, he made his way to the bathroom. The boy looked at the bird's nest that was his hair and hand combed the untamed silver locks. He looked at his familiar face, with the familiar smooth cheeks, the familiar full lips, and the familiar dog ears that perched up on his head. How boring.

And yet as much as he called himself as such, his classmates never thought of him as anything less than InuYasha Tizuhashi, the most popular boy in the entire school. Even the teachers knew it. His father was powerful, therefore he was rich. He was good-looking, and he knew it. He was charming, and he used it to his advantage.

He hated his life.

Walking out the washroom, InuYasha made his way to his walk-in wardrobe. It was feminine, but who cares? What else would hold his clothes? Finally deciding to go with the gothic look today, he took out leather pants and sleeveless shirt. Adorning himself with silver chains around his neck and waist, he added black buckles to his arms.

Exiting from his room to the kitchen, he sat at the island where a fresh pile of eggs and sausages were steaming on a plate. While devouring his breakfast, he half listened to the early morning news report. The woman on the TV screen was wearing WAY too much makeup just as she did every morning.

_"...man was mysteriously assassinated. The body was found by his wife, two hours later." _There was then a shot of a picture of a man in his mid-forties. He had short black hair and blank brown eyes. A perfect picture of a normal Japanese male. Two quick looking slashes across his neck were visible through the drying, maroon blood. _"Investigators are still looking for the person responsible for the assassination, but it seems the person left no clues..." _

InuYasha then looked closely at the man and realized he looked oddly familiar. Then with a click, he remembered. He remembered meeting the dead man from one of those balls his father always held. His name was Akimoto Masahiro(1), a fellow business man of his father's. The silver-haired boy also remembered how Masashiro-san's breath stunk.

Taking a quick look at the clock, he found it was already 7:32.

Time to get to school.

School, what bless. Kara Ochitano High had been his escape from his empty home for years now. His house had always been so empty, even with all the maids cleaning around the house. But he was sure if they weren't paid, they wouldn't give a _damn _about him. At school, he at least had some friends.

Driving his way on his black Jaguar he pondered on what kind of _shit _his teachers were going to drill in his mind. Sure, he wasn't the smartest student in class, but he was smart enough to know that what the teachers taught him wouldn't do him any good in the future.

_Fuck. _

He was late.

No, he wasn't late by school standards, which was exactly 8:15 a.m.. He was late by avoiding-rabid-fan-girls time standards.

Note to self: Never watch the news in the mornings. Especially if they were going to take longer than necessary.

Quickly, he darted to the shadows and made his way to the front entrance. Once he was in, he knew he was safe. All the crazy-girls waited outside.

Sighing in relief when he was in the safe building, he calmly made his way to his first class: Biology.

"Inu-chaaaan!" came a shrilled voice.

Immediately, his dog ears flattened against his hair, he began to pray to every god he knew.

"Oh Kami-sama..."

A pair of slender arms tightly wrapped around his waist as he practically suffocated. "Anju... 'morning. Get off." He said bluntly, trying to pry loose her arms.

"Good morning, Inu-chan!" Anju(2) was what you would call a very pretty girl. She had unblemished skin, deep, chocolate eyes, and long, black hair. She was the head of the cheerleader club and was everything every girl wanted to be and was not. She was intelligent and beautiful. She was perfect.

Almost.

InuYasha didn't know if he was gay or something, but he just didn't like her _that_ way. Every guy wanted her. He and Anju had been friends since they were young. Anju had been a really nice girl when she was younger; caring, friendly, selfless nature. As she grew older, she just... wasn't. She grew bitter. She wanted too much. She just stopped being the Anju she used to be.

'It just goes to show, how much someone can change over the years,' InuYasha thought to himself as he escaped from her grip.

The amber-eyed boy had to give himself a lot of credit. He was very perspective. People may not think this, but he was. He could tell with a glance at what the person's personality was. Their appearances and actions gave everything away. For instance, if he looked over at this girl over there, standing in the corner chatting with her friends. He could immediately tell she was terribly self-conscious. She piled too many layers of makeup onto herself, she held herself with a slight hunch, she wore clothes that were revealing, yet she sometimes pulled down at the clothing to cover more.

The group of girls looked over, giggling and whispering noticing his stare.

InuYasha merely gave a 'bad-boy' smirk and a wink, walking with his confident strides, leaving them swooning and giggling.

It was just another day, another day of his boring life.

* * *

Ah... and there you have it. The first chapter of the newly revised version of Don't Judge a Book by its Cover. This chapter was more about InuYasha and how he views things. Personally, I think he's very perspective and not at all stupid. Eh...I better stop now before I give anything else away!

I appologize for not updating sooner! FINALLY! SUMMER VACATION! Final exams have really gotten to my brain. Got headaches and leg pains. Ah... I feel old.

(1) Eh... I didn't make that name up! I went to this random Japanese website translation thingie and got that name! So eh..yeah. That goes for InuYasha's last name as well!

(2) Anju is totally a minor character I made up just because I didn't want to use Kikyou in a bad way. Anju is just a way to make my chapter look longer. Haha...

And I bet you can see where this story's going, ne? The second chapter is probably coming upsoon. I still have to get my thoughts a LITTLE bit organized first. So... yeah. Lol. Thanks for reading!

Thanks again to my wonderful beta-readers! (who's names will remain unknown!)

Opinions and constructive criticism is welcomed! Flames, as said in the prologue, will be shot down with water guns. Euhm...reviews telling me to get my lazy butt to update are also welcomed!

Best Wishes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! If I had a cookie for every time I said that, I would be pretty hyper right now!**

**Don't Judge a Book by its Cover**

**Chapter 2: **

**Warnings: **Contains cussing, violence, death, and mature content.

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst?

**Pairings: **InuYashaxKagome for sure. MirokuxSango?

**Ratings: **T

* * *

He slammed his books onto the table. 

Opening to a fresh page in his green notebook, he bravely leaned back and waited for the class to start. He sighed, his mind devoid of thought.

"InuYasha!" With a squeak of a chair, a boy with black hair tied into a tiny ponytail and violet eyes plopped down next to him. "Why are you always so early?"

With a roll of his amber eyes, he looked at his old buddy, "Mir-- Woah. What happened to your face?" He said with a hint of concern, which was smothered by his rough demonic accent. On the other boy's face was a huge red hand print, that was beginning to swell up, and a bruise that was forming in the jaw of his otherwise unmarred face. "Wait, wait. Let me guess." InuYasha paused for dramatic effect, "You happened to harassed another innocent female and she just _happened_ to have a boyfriend that just _happened_ to give you a tasty knuckle sandwich."

The other boy rubbed his head sheepishly, "That probably sums it up."

"Figures."

Hoshikumi, Miroku. (1)

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Preference: Female

Occupation: Student.

Part time job: Player.

The class filled in the other 8 tables around them. Only the two of them sat in the middle seats for four.

InuYasha leaned forward on his left palm and with his right began to play with the gas knob in front of him.

The teacher, who was late, strutted in with two other female students. Both girls trailed behind him obediently with their heads down. They wore the traditional school uniform, green skirt and and sailor top, even if it was unnecessary.

"Good morning class, we have two new transfer students in our school. I would like you to give them very good first impressions. As I'm sure you will." He said in his normal brisk tone, "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" It was more of an order than a question.

The taller one was the first to step up, "My name is Tashita, Sango. We come from America, but Japan is our homeland. We hope we may assist you as much as we hope you may assist us." She said in an equally brisk and polite tone. Her ebony hair was brushed back and held in a low ponytail. Her eyelids, skillfully coloured in a beautiful lavender, gracing her features, enhancing her brown eyes that glowed a dull warmth and energy. Her skin was evenly tanned as if she was a common visitor to the outside world.

Sango walked with a collection of emotion, including pride and strength. She observed the classroom with calculated stare, observing them with a glare that says 'anger-me-and-I'll-shove-toothpicks-into-every-inch-of-your-skin.'

The second female was...very different from the other. She bowed and then spoke simply in the quietest, softest voice that even the people in the front had to lean in to hear her, "My name is Higurashi, Kagome." She was slightly shorter than the other, but with her shoulders and back hunched, it was hard to tell. Her slender hands were clasped in front of her in a polite gesture. And when she looked up, her eyes were adorned with thick glasses that even if the light was not reflected off them, would have prevented the class to see her true eye colour.

InuYasha assumed they were brown.

Her pale white skin contrasted drastically against her raven tresses that were held back into a tight bun.

She immediately ducked her head when the teacher spoke again.

InuYasha looked around at the class, quickly predicting what the class was thinking. No doubt, they were dubbing her as geek, nerd, social-reject, dork,... the list of names went on.

Yet, the more InuYasha looked, the more... _off_ she seemed. A normal shy person would have had their bodies tensed, her body however...did not. It was totally relaxed...

Then there was her strides when she walked into the classroom, it was utterly confident.

And lastly, she showed no signs of other fidgeting. Normally, shy people would have some kinds of fidgeting, including twiddling their thumbs, shuffling their feet...

She also showed none.

...But maybe he was just looking too deeply into this.

"--shi-san? Tizuhashi-san? TIZUHASHI-SAN!" The teacher roared.

"Huh! What? Yes, Sensei?" The amber-eyed boy immediately jumped up in his seat. "Were you listening to a word I was saying?" The Chemistry teacher growled.

"..."

Sigh. "Higurashi-san, please sit next to Tizuhashi-san." He directed to InuYasha. Nodding, Kagome hesitantly sat at the table beside InuYasha. He could have been having eye problems or something, but he could have _sworn _he saw her look at him as if she were...calculating him especially.

"Tashita-san, would you sit next to Hoshikumi-san." Directing to Miroku, who looked attempted to look pleasant, but only ended looking perverted. Sango looked disgusted and sat far away from Miroku as possible.

Out of the corner of his amber eyes, he peered at Kagome hoping to get a glance at what colour her eyes were. After all, eyes are the windows to the soul.

Kagome, unfortunately, had her glasses pressed so _closely _on her face that he couldn't see her eyes at all.

"Is there something wrong, Tizuhashi-san?" Kagome asked gently. "No, why would you say that?" His answer came out sharper and harsher than he intended. Kagome flinched and turned back to her work, listening to the teacher go on about ecosystem.

...and yet InuYasha couldn't help feel a _bit_ suspicious about that flinch looking fake.

Miroku wasn't having that much luck.

He tried pulling off moves to her, like winking, smiling charmingly, even reaching for her hand! _Nothing_ worked! 'I swear, it's like she _doesn't_ want to be touched or something!' Miroku thought, frustrated.

The next time Miroku tried touching her hand, she snatched his and clenched it so hard that blood circulation stopped flowing from wrist to palm.

He made no more moves after that.

And that's how the rest of the class went.

InuYasha would sneaks glances. Kagome would ignore them and take notes.

Miroku would wink and smile (not touching her of course). Sango would ignore him and take notes.

It was looking like a very pathetic morning for the ones so-called 'most popular boys in school.'

* * *

Well...that chapter sucked? YAY-ness! Kagome and Sango are in da picture! 

The names are purely made up. I have no reference on what their real last names are (except Kagome's.)

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review!

Best Wishes


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... unfortunately... -ambushes Rumiko Takahashi- **

**Don't Judge a Book by its Cover**

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: **Contains cussing, violence, and mature content.

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst?

**Pairings: **InuYashaxKagome for sure. MirokuxSango?

**Ratings: **T

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Brrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrring!!!!! BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!**_

'Curse that alarm clock!!!' InuYasha roared in his mind as he mildly searched around the flat surface of his...desk? Why wasn't he in his comfortable bed? He managed to grope a soft...hand? _Where was he?! _He jerked awake and made a quick 360 degrees examination at the half empty classroom.

He fell asleep? Damnit! That was the fourth time this week!

He looked at the soft hand that he managed to catch hold of. His amber eyes trailed up the arm to see it connected to the body of a certain new girl.

Higurashi, Kagome.

The half-demon hastily dropped the hand, which was quickly retracted and replaced on her books. InuYasha thanked whatever gods up there that blessed with non-blushing cheeks. Regaining his composition, he threw her a charming smile. "I'm sorry about that. I assure you, I don't usually fall asleep in class." Lie.

She nodded.

"Kagome, right?" Inuyasha asked even if he knew the answer was yes, "May I call you that?"

"Yes, Tizuhashi-san." She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Please, you may call me InuYasha." He gave her another one of his smiles.

She nodded again.

He was feeling a bit unnerved by her quietness and yet feeling as if something was just plain _off. _He smiled again, "Well, what would your next class be? In my apology, I would like to escort you to your next class." Yes, talk big, like the classic gentlemen. Girls like her loved that stuff, right?

She slipped out a schedule from her agenda and showed it too him.

"Ah... History. Funny, you have the same classes as me..." He paused and looked at the rest of the list. "In fact... holy... you have _all_ your classes with me, except gym. Same time though. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other even then." He threw a smirk that made girls swoon after him.

It didn't work for her.

Damn.

"Let's get out of this Science classroom." InuYasha stuffed his books into his bag and swung it over one shoulder.

"May I bring along Sango-chan?" She asked meekly.

InuYasha once again found her voice oddly firm for the tone to be too weak.

He shrugged and waited by the door.

This was odd.

He never waited for anyone before

InuYasha observed as Miroku pulled out the chair for Sango, causing her to almost fall. He snorted. "You're only supposed to do that when the person is going to sit down, not when the person is still on the chair, dumbass."

Miroku glared at InuYasha.

Sango glared at Miroku.

InuYasha smirked. "Can we go now, kids?" The silver-haired boy teased.

And so, the two boys and the two new girls walked down the hall towards their History class.

A few girls were giggling by the door to the History class, when the boys approached them, they giggled some more and pointed. "Excuse me, girls. May we pass?" Miroku said with his trade-mark smile. They blushed and smiled shyly. One of them pushed another towards them. She had flaming red hair that fell loosely down her back, bright green eyes with nicely tanned skin. She fiddled with her skirt and looked down at the floor, speaking to InuYasha.

"Uhm... Tizuhashi-san? I was uhm- I'm Karita... and I err, I-I-, I was wondering..." She never got around finishing her sentence.

"Raise your head when you speak with someone." InuYasha placed his fingers under the other's chin and pushed it up to meet his beautiful amber eyes.

"Don't stutter." He said firmly. "Speak with confidence. If you want somethin' you got to put your mind where your mouth is and say it."

Eyes wide, Karita was speechless for words. She didn't even think that he would even talk to her!

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to question him. He then heard a slap from the left side.

"Hoshikumi! You _dare_ touch me there?!" Sango snarled, sending Miroku flying animatedly against lockers. Kagome linked her arms under Sango's, barely able to contain her from beating Miroku senseless.

"Sango-chan, I think we should get to class!" Kagome practically dragged Sango into the History classroom.

InuYasha looked back at Karita, "Now, what was it you were going to say?" He gave her one of those smiles that caused her to blush a deeper red than her hair. She ducked her head again and replied quietly, "N-Nothing Tizuhashi-san." She began to inch away.

He knew she would.

As much as he tried _not_ to be over-confident (it was pretty damn hard!), he had a right to be. Every girl wanted him, every guy was jealous or could possibly wanted him, too (he got looks every now and then). No girl was ever brave enough to actually ask him out. And he just didn't feel like dating anyone at the moment. They were never really any different. There were the preps. And there were the punks/goths. There were the norms. And there were the ones that are... not _as _normal.

InuYasha was ready for anything new.

And he just found it. He looked at Kagome.

Oh yes...

He was ready to explore the un-mark territory of him dating a geek.

---

After the introductions were quickly made to the History class and the textbooks were given, Kagome and Sango sat purposely at the back. The tables were arranged so that everyone was facing everyone else in 3 sides of a square, the teacher filling up the last side of the square. Mrs. Kumo was a married woman in her mid 30s, with short cropped black hair and tanned skin. Never mind the age, her brown eyes twinkled with an untold mischief. With her lower lip fuller than her upper, it was easily told that she smiled often. Even now, the lips seem to be tempted into a smile.

Mrs. Kumo smiled pleasantly and began, "Good morning class, I hope you had a good first period." She paused as a few heads nodded. "Well, today we're going to start a new topic. It's also part of our current topic of Feudal Japan, just a little bit of folk tale that has been passed down." She flipped through her notes before starting speaking once more.

"It was around the year when Nobunaga made his first big accomplishment-- which I'm sure most of you would remember-- there was a priestess who guarded a sacred item that was passed to her by demon-slayers.

"That very item was called the Shikon no Tama, also called the Jewel of Four Souls. One shard of the Shikon no Tama enabled a demon's power to increase ten fold, and human's a hundred. But the power it contained was manipulated, determined by it's holder's personality and soul. Thus it was important that the wielder had to be one of pure heart.

"The priestess was such a person. She was young and she was powerful. She was wise and she was beautiful." The teacher paused, "Why are there only 6 out of 25 of you taking notes? Quickly, take out your pencils and pens out!" When she was sure everyone was ready she continued.

"But once again I must say that she was young, and she had yearned love. Love from another man, neither a mere villager nor a lord can provide her. But she knew her duty, and she stood by it. Day by day, she protected the village and the Shikon no Tama from demons. She blessed the homes of villagers and made the lands fertile." Mrs. Kumo waved her lean arm for a dramatic effect. The teacher's beautiful eyes were glazed as she told the story, weaving pictures into the mind of her students with her words.

"On one particular day, a half demon had managed to get past the villagers and managed to almost get to the shrine. He was then shot by 4 arrows, one on each limb. His goal was to gain the jewel and become a full demon, for he was of shamed being neither human nor demon." She paused, looking around the classroom.

"The priestess had pitied the half demon and seizing that opportunity, he attached himself to the priestess. In time, the priestess fell for his charm, his looks, and his wildness that she could never attain. And seeing such a weakness, the half demon attacked. He struck and slew her. He then took the Shikon no Tama and fled." The teacher's eyes slid shut as if to regain herself from the past and when she opened them again, she smiled.

"And this was one of the many legends that have been passed down to us. For better reference, please turn to page 363 in your textbook. My assignment for you is to find a legend from Feudal Japan and conduct an oral presentation for us. I'll pass out the criteria I want for this project. It'll be due exactly 2 weeks from now. So that gives you the long weekend coming up. Late projects will not be accepted." She paused as she waited for the groans to subside. Her motto was after all, 'If they complain, you're doing the right thing.'

"And I will be assigning the partners, because you guys have disappointed me in the past for choosing more acceptable partners." Mrs. Kumo ignored the second round of groans and complaints, then took out her red binder and flipped through the pages, "Yes, here it is! Listen carefully, the partners will be..." And she went on listing the pairs, ignoring the groans and cheers.

"Hoshikumi, Miroku and Tashita, Sango." A particularly loud thump by Sango's head hitting the table was heard, followed by a half glare towards the violet-eyed boy.

"And lastly, Tizuhashi, InuYasha and Higuarashi, Kagome." InuYasha just happened to support one of his infamous grins. Things were going well... Kagome smiled.

Sango and Miroku pushed their chairs together, much to the female's annoyance. "No funny moves, I'm watching you." She glared murderously.

"Of course not, my dear Sango." Miroku gave her a disarming smile.

This was going to be a long week. She absently fingered her single earring on her right earlobe, and what a fine piece of artwork the earring was. Spikes shaped to be a messed up star with 7 points, and spheres wedged between each angle. The whole earring was in a dark shade of crimson fused with orange, yellow, and pale pink.

Miroku caught sight of the earring, and wondered why he didn't notice it before. It was, with its bright colours, very obvious. "Are you enjoying your stay in Kara Ochitano High?" He began with pleasantries.

"Fairly well." Was her reply. "How long have you been at this school, Hoshikumi-sama?"

"Please, call me Miroku." He grinned charmingly, pleased that he was getting somewhere. "I've lived in this city all my life. Sometimes, I wish I was able to travel..."

"Where would you go, if you could?"

"Somewhere far off... France probably, Paris to be specific. The Eiffel Tower would be a sight to see, indeed." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows, "Maybe you could accompany me?"

"I've been there, the Eiffel Tower's overrated." Sango smiled lopsidedly, ready for whatever the player was going to shoot at her.

"So you've been traveling then?" Miroku asked, interested. He always loved the thought of traveling.

"All around the world, in fact. My family loved traveling." Sango leaned back, "Never really settled down anywhere. I was home-schooled."

"That sounds interesting! Have you ever seen the pyramids of Giza?" His eyes sparkled with a child's curiousity.

"Many times. I always found it most fascinating, how on Earth can they pile that much rock and stone together and get the exact compass directions? Not to mention this was Ancient Times and there weren't any modern technologies."

"And the top point of the pyramid is exactly where the sun would be during noon!" Miroku's heart fluttered, finally finding someone who could talk about the same things as he was interested in. No longer did he have to talk about damnable chick flicks!!! He had found his soul mate!

Getting onto his knees, he clutched at Sango's hands, relishing the shocked look on her face, "Sango, will you bear my children?" And instantly found himself smashed against the floor.

"...I take that as a no." He groaned.

"Let's get to work, Hoshikumi-sama." She had a dark look on her face, tapping the eraser point of her pencil against the table rhythmically.

"Yes, dear," Earning himself a jab at the sides.

-

"I'm sure we'll do wonderfully in this project, Tizu-- InuYasha-kun." An innocent smile graced Kagome's face.

"Yes, of course." He looked towards the ceiling as if deep in thought.

Offhandedly, InuYasha asked, "You know that folk tale about the half demon and priestess?"

A nod.

"My mother told me the same story, yet differently."

Kagome tilted her head in question, prompting him to go on.

"She told me the story when I was but a child, but I remember something about a shape shifter who deceives both the priestess and the half demon. Turning them against each other because the shape shifter had lusted after the priestess and wanted the jewel for himself." His eyes half lidded as he tried to recall more of the story. Then frowned at himself, knowing she wouldn't be interested in what he was saying anyways.

"Go on!" A passionate voice rang to his ears.

He looked at her oddly. Kagome had a pencil and was scribbling down something on a piece of loose leaf paper. Her handwriting was cursive, angled and held that deep power behind it.

He stared.

He somehow was captivated by that single action from her.

He didn't even notice that she was looking at him with that calculating look again. "InuYasha-kun?"

"Yes?" He snapped as he was roughly pulled out of his dreamy state. She flinched. Again InuYasha could help but think--

"That story of your mother's, it sounds really different from Mrs. Kumo's side of the story! I was wondering if I could visit your home and ask her if she could tell me the story?" That was a little straight forward...

InuYasha looked at her with wide eyes.

"For the project, of course!" She added quickly, a fierce blush spreading across her cheeks.

"That would have been a splendid idea, Kagome." His lips quirked up in a bitter smile, "But my mother has been dead for 5 years."

Kagome placed her soft, left hand over his right and said nothing. Only offering understanding silence in replacement for useless words.

Then removed her hand. And smiled.

The female averted her eyes in favour for the criteria sheet, "It says here we have to do an oral presentation about anything in the Feudal Era we've should have covered this section. It doesn't exactly say what we're suppose to do... only hints that we can do a poster and present that." InuYasha felt oddly appreciated that she was changing the subject.

"I'm positive we can work from what you remember, and I can look at some old scrolls my grandfather keeps..." Her voice regained that healthy passion. "Why don't we preform a short skit on your mother's version of the half demon and priestess? You're a half demon, right? I can somehow get priestess clothing... Then we can have a tape recorder narrating! " She quickly flipped through the textbook.

"That...sounds brilliant." Amber eyes continued to blink in wonder. How was she able to think so quickly?

Diving into the project, finally interested in class for the first time in like...forever? They chatted back and forth, InuYasha genuinely happy. While she was looking away, he gave her his first true smile since childhood.

She's an angel... an angel in disguise, he thought.

He mentally slapped himself, what the fuck?

Sure, she's different from most girls and smart and who knows, maybe even good looking under her glasses, but calling her angel was going a bit far? What's wrong with him? He scowled to himself, thankful that Kagome wasn't looking.

He gave a half smirk-half smile. One things for sure, he was going to enjoy this hunt, "By the way, why don't you dropped over to my place after school. We can get a good head start on our project. Mrs. Kumo is _such _a hard marker."

"That sounds lovely."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **When flowers bloom my behind.

**Don't Judge a Book by its Cover**

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: **Contains vulgarity, violence/murder

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst

**Pairings: **InuYashaxKagome MirokuxSango

**Ratings: **T

_Thank you to all those who have read my fic and gave such kind reviews! _

* * *

Already the students were beginning to pack up their utensils and notebooks. The bell should have rung by n--

_**BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!! BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIING!!!!!!!**_

Kagome was slowly packing up her things, not once meeting the glares that were directed towards her. She was going to be hated here, she just knew it.

Maybe it was the way she was dressed.

Maybe it was the way she acted.

Maybe it's because Tizuhashi, InuYasha waiting patiently at the door.

She smiled gratefully at the company. Unfortunately, Sango couldn't share her feelings. Quickly, the girl swatted a hand that was coming uncomfortably near her rear end.

The four of them, Miroku, InuYasha, Sango, and Kagome, awkwardly walked towards the lunchroom. The former two had no problems with the multiple stares and whispers in the hallways directed at them. The latter was not so comfortable with the murderous glares and the hated pointing.

Flinching, Kagome tried to slow down and hide in a corner or something... only to be hit with solid wall--

Kagome looked up to see amber eyes, clawed hands grabbed hold of her forearms from tripping. The 'wall' was actually half-demon's warm chest.

Kagome face resembling something close to a red, neon light. "Oh! T-Tizuhashi-san! I'm so sorry!" She quickly backed away and bowed.

"Watch where you are walking, girl." InuYasha growled.

The nerve! "It's Kagome." Saying automatically, smiling a strained, polite beam.

Rolling his eyes, "Of course." He crossed his arms in defiance, as if _daring _her to continue the pitiful argument.

Kagome was already inwardly fuming, and she thought he was decent! Mood swings, much? Eyes darkening, she knew she had to remember her cover. Using a finger to push her glasses up from the bridge of her nose...

She strutted uncharacteristically towards the lunchroom like a defiant child.

InuYasha openly gapped at her with slackened jaws. He could have _sworn _he saw that she was going to blow, that she was going to fight back.

Then it hit him, _she_ walked away from _him_!

The silver-haired demon snarled, not use to being ignored, always at the centre of attention--

Again, he hit the Brick Wall of Realization, hadn't he just said this morning that he didn't like the popularity his looks and family heritage gave him? His anger softened and dulled. Did he find someone that wasn't going to judge him by his fame?

Ptsssh… Whatever.

And sauntered after the three, a wistful look found his face.

...And sent half the female population (and the occasional guy) swooning.

-

When they had arrived to the lunchroom, everyone parted way for them so they would immediately get their lunch. They smirked their thanks. Honestly, they didn't have to eat cafeteria lunch. But despite InuYasha's talk of using his popularity to his advantage, he liked to feel so important that people paved way for him.

When the two _devilishly _handsome men paused to look for Kagome and Sango, they saw that the two girls had already found a table at the far end of the cafeteria.

Following Miroku's gaze and remembering Sango's earlier reactions to Miroku's...'flirting', InuYasha was struck with a brilliant idea. Those just keep popping up. Last time it involved the flee-bag wolf demon to parade the school in nothing but a Speedo.

"Miroku, is there something going on with you and Sango that I don't know about?"

The violet-eyed boy gave a goofy smile, "She's my one true love... my soul-mate!" He caught the look that stretched the albino's face.

"But the question is, does she feel the same way towards you?"

"Of course she does!" Miroku finished weakly, "...She's just in denial."

"I heard there's a dance this coming Friday, you got a date yet?"

"No..." He began wondering what InuYasha is getting at, "Sango is my objective."

Perfect... he played right into my hands, he thought."Well, I bet you can't get her as your date."

Bet. The magic word. Miroku rose an eyebrow, he wasn't stupid, he knew InuYasha was just leading him on. "Well, I've been noticing the looks you've been giving Kagome-san. I bet you can't get _her _as your date."

InuYasha's eye twitched, irritated as he replied, "Of course I can. I can get any girl I want."

The other smirked, "Well then, it's a deal. I'll get Sango as my date and you get Kagome as yours. If the other loses," He wiggled his eyebrows, "Blond wig, octopus shoes, and pink flamingo suit."

The silver-haired boy looked at the other in horror, "Where do you get these ideas?"

"I'm brilliant that way."

-

"And can you believe how perverted he is?" Sango screamed in frustration.

"I can, you've been going on about it for the pass 15 minutes." Kagome took a bite out of her turkey sandwich, smothered in Miracle Whip.

"I wonder how the Miracle Whip Company caught a video of turkeys having a meeting..." She cast her eyes towards her sandwich.

"They must have placed a camera in the coop or something." Sango replied easily, already use to her friend's random comments.

"But they should respect their privacy!"

"Should we save them?"

"Nah, we're busy enough as it is."

Sango's face converted to a devious smirk, "So how's InuYasha? You know how I feel about Miroku."

"Well... from what I know, he seems like the usual 'popular' type of person: stuck up, egoistic, jealous, stubborn, and probably pig-headed."

"Now, Kagome. Don't let your feelings get in the way of your judgment." Sango paused, "Besides, you didn't seem to mind those traits in the halls. You seemed quite comfortable…"

Huffing, the other retorted, "And you seem comfortable with Miroku's hand at your rear!"

"That pervert!" Her eyes flashed angrily in remembrance.

Kagome laughed loudly before lightly commenting, "How is your project going?"

Immediately catching the underlining message, "I've invited him over to my house. And how's it going with you?"

"I'm visiting him after school."

"To the Tizuhashi household? Already? You sure move fast, girl." Sango grinned proudly.

"Well, they don't call me the best for nothing," She flashed a matching grin.

"Excuse me, what happened to your partner in crime?" The taller female teased.

"She's slowly me down." She commented before receiving a shove.

Their light conversation was disturbed when two trays were dropped next to them.

"May we sit here?"

"Do we have a choice?" Sango replied dryly.

"Ah dearest Sango, have you missed me?"

"No."

Miroku held his chest in what seemed to be a pained expression. "You hurt me."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Eat your lunch."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, occasionally breaking it by a comment on the weather or a slap.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" said a voice. A voice that was rich and smooth like recently melted chocolate. It was light and bright as if it were mimicking silver bells. It was perfect. It was the most beautiful voice InuYasha has ever heard.

He cast his eyes upwards to say, "Of course." But he was struck frozen by the beauty of the person's eyes. They were of cold and harsh brown, bordering mahogany. They swirled with deep complexion, as if it had the entire universe revealed to it and not at all liking what it had seen.

When he scanned the rest of the female's face, he was again surprised.

He glanced at Kagome.

Then back at the female.

Back at Kagome.

And finally back at the female again.

With wide eyes, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Are you two sisters?"

The newly arrived female sat down next to InuYasha and across from Kagome and replied without hesitation, "No, we have never met."

Kagome with the smallest of smiles, held out her right hand, "My name is Higurashi, Kagome."

Taking the offered hand, the female said, "Michika, Kikyou."

"Hoshikumi, Miroku." He immediately threw a charming grin.

"Tashita, Sango." She merely gave a nod in acknowledgment.

"Tizuhashi, InuYasha." He said, noting the fact the newly arrived female, now known as Kikyou, tensed ever so slightly at the sound of his name.

As soon as introduction was made, easy conversation bloomed from the table. Where else have you lived, what's your favourite colour, when is your favourite season, and who are your parents. And immediately, the attention was directed at the boys of the table. Miroku enjoyed the attention. InuYasha, however, felt awkward that maybe they were so interested in his family background instead of him as an individual.

-

A familiar, shrill bell had rung signally the end of lunch period. And just as InuYasha was about to follow Kagome to their next class, a hand clutched at his arm, holding him back. He opened his mouth to snap at the person, then paused and waited for Kikyou so speak.

"Tizuhashi, InuYasha?" She stated, more than asked.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, he answered, "Yes?"

"Let me make a more formal introduction. My name is Michika, Kikyou, AKA Agent Ruby, hired body guard on the order of Tizuhashi, Inutashio." Her voice was plain and dead as if she had repeated the verse over and over again.

"Why would my father hire a body guard for me?" Raising an eyebrow, questioning the girl's honesty, sanity, and skills.

"You and your father are targets of assassins. He or she can be under these very premises and it is vitally important to keep a body guard with you at all times."

"And why would my father send a girl like you?" He was still not taking in the real dangers of an assassination. Seriously, how can this human female be more of a threat than a half-demon?

A small dose of irritation crept into her voice, "I am the best hired body guard you can find. Take my word on it."

"Right," He said with an amused grin.

"Are you mocking me, half demon?" Her cold eyes narrowed.

"And what if I am?" InuYasha did not like her attitude more and more.

"Then I assume you know the true dangers that are already surrounding you?" Kikyou's voice was stoned and cold, loosing their previous smoothness.

The half demon scoffed at the way she phrased herself, "There are no dangers."

"Blind half-human... A warning: what you see isn't what you always get."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Her mouth was bandaged, her hands tied behind her back in a dark, dark room. "I'm not Tizuhashi!!!" She screamed, "I'm a woman! Tizuhashi's a man!!! I don't own InuYasha!"

Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Chapter 6 **THE REAL ONE! I think. My apologies, TT I get confused at the worst times!**

* * *

Dull.

A single word was able to describe the rest of InuYasha's day. By the end of the day, he had almost fallen asleep at least 3 times. It was times like these, how the half demon wished something exciting would happen. Something that would make his adrenaline pump. Something... that he could feel was buried underneath his skin. Oh wait, that was just an itch. But, he could feel it. The tension in the air, the anticipation that was revolving around him. Something was going to happen... he just didn't know what it was, yet.

Of course, he was going to have a girl over to his place for the afternoon. No big. But it so happens that this girl was going there for homework that was off. And it so happens that this girl was totally different from what he was use to.

He was shaken out of his thoughts of the shrill cry of the bell.

Finally, he thought as he paced himself out the door and down the hallways. He and Kagome had agreed to meet at the school entrance. There he saw her wave to Sango and Miroku as they drove off towards the Tashita residence. "Oi, you ready to go?"

She turned to look at him, balancing her books in one arm, smiled and nodded. Together, they walked towards InuYasha's car, earning quite a few stares. Once their seatbelt were on, InuYasha's pressed onto the gas pedal and off they went. On the road, he drove in an inhumane speed. And surprisingly, Kagome did not scream. Finding this odd, he decided to comment, "Most girls, and Miroku, would be screaming by now."

She blinked behind her glasses, though InuYasha didn't know this, "Why would they be?'

"Something about driving safely, too fast, slow down..." He shrugged.

And then silence. Not the comfortable silence, no. It just had to be the awkward kind. The one that was stuffy, unspoken, forbidden, and often walnuty--I mean embarrassing. It was so uncomfortable, in the corner of InuYasha's eyes; he saw that Kagome had let her hair from the tight ponytail.

The raven tresses cascaded down her back, her face, and her shoulders. They looked like shadows curling around her ivory skin. So captivating and luring---

SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!

"Fuck!" He snarled, scowling.

He had nearly driven off road in his little fucking daydream. What the hell is he thinking about anyways!?

The half-demon looked over to Kagome and his concerned was forced away as his voice asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Was that a smirk on her face?!

A full blown scowl was back onto his face.

An angry silence took place.

Instead of suffering in the silence, Kagome opted for turning on the radio. _"-at's wrong with my tongue, These words keep slipping away,  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say,  
Cause I'm feeling, nervous, Trying to be so perfect,  
Cause I know you're worth it,  
You're worth it--yeah"  
_  
It was suddenly turned off, and InuYasha growled a "We're here"  
They had stopped in the parking lot beside a large, beige coloured 5 story mansion and was about to comment about two statues of guard dogs, when she caught a flash of green on her right.

Kagome didn't hesitate one moment before rushing out the car door. She ran towards the other direction of the mansion, down a stony path, and into the field of emerald coloured grass, spun a full 360 degrees to observe all the flowers and garden arrangements, amazed. There, she had found a little patch of perfect green grass surrounded by the most perfect flowers. An ancient looking tree stood, casting a peaceful shade. A lovely bird bath of stone was filled with movement.

Pausing, she made a check with her senses. She smelled violets and roses and lavender and lilies and fresh mowed grass. She saw every imaginable colour. She touched things that were soft, hard, smooth, rough, round, flat, and bumpy. She heard the song of nature. And most importantly when she breathed, she was at ease. She felt her knees go weak.

And that's how InuYasha found her.

He had been shocked and angry when the raven-haired girl had abruptly left the car and to God-knows-where. And when he had found her kneeling there, in the middle of the little garden, he was shock for another reason. Rushing over to her, he examined her for injuries. Finding none, he scrunched his nose, wondering what was wrong with her. The silver headed boy looked to the direction Kagome was looking at. What could possibly be so captivating about a lawn mower?!

Deciding enough was enough, he flicked her nose, "Oi, wench."

Meeting no reaction, careful of his claws, he poked her on the cheek.

Finally, snapping out of her daze, she took a swipe towards his direction. "What's gotten into you?"

Kagome answered drowsily, "I like your garden..."

InuYasha could have whacked her.

Is that what's so interesting? "What's so interesting about this garden?" He took a look of it himself. All he saw was grass, weeds, and an ugly bird bath.

She smiled, "The air is really fresh here."

He inhaled. And indeed it was.

"The grass is still wet from morning dew."

He touched it. And indeed it was.

"The birds are singing."

His soft-dog ears twitched, listening to the twinkle of the water fountain. And indeed, the birds were singing.

"So?"

"The weather's nice..." She was still smiling, "The tree in the far end is pretty huge, too."

That was the weakest starting of the conversation, ever. But when InuYasha paused to look around again, he found that she was right.

"What's your point?" Now he was getting frustrated at the whole ordeal.

"It's wonderful to be alive." She answered wistfully. InuYasha merely raised an eyebrow and, deciding to humor her, sat still.

--

"This is stupid."

Kagome giggled.

"This is really stupid."

"Oh come, you're ruining all the fun!"

"I feel like I'm some kind of insane person looking for help and then pouring out all my dark secrets out to some stranger!"

"Yes, do tell." She teased, earning a half-hearted glare from the silver-haired boy. The two had moved from InuYasha's garden and into his room.. They had sat down at his desk, opened the textbook, and began writing an alternate story. It's just that InuYasha didn't remember most of the story. So, Kagome got him to lie down on his bed, made sure all his pillows were arranged nicely around his head before sitting down on a chair next to him. She had a makeshift clipboard out of her textbook, and pushed her glasses up.

"When was the last time you heard the story from your mom?"

"I still say this is stupid." He complained.

"Humor me!"

"Fine, fine. Eh... sometime 6 years ago?"

She smiled, "What time of the year was it?"

"...Summer?"

"Great! What room were you in?"

"Outside? No... More recently would be my room, as a bed time story. Just after we finished watching a movie."

"Were you eating popcorn?"

"Is that really important?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay! Don't get your pants in a twist... Yes, we were eating popcorn."

"Now, I want you to picture yourself in bed--"

"I am in bed."

"As a kid!"

He rolled his eyes, and then closed them.

"You're in your childhood room, the night air outside stuffy, your belly full of popcorn..."

InuYasha then pictured blue walls with Power Ranger posters, toys scattered around the room, soft warm sheets, and even warmer hands tucking him into bed. "Mother..."

--

"My son, it's bedtime. Sleep tight, sweet dreams," she said this to him every single night before going off to bed herself. His mother was vivid in his mind. Izayoi was the idol of every woman's dreams. She was slender, elegant, and beautiful with her long, black hair framing her warm chocolate eyes. She had a loving husband and a lovable son.

"Mommy? Can you tell me a story?" He remembered his little, premature voice had said.

"Of course." She settled in, smoothed out his silver hair and began to tell an old tale.

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful and powerful priestess. But she was a sad priestess. Do you know why?"

"Why?" His molten gold eyes were wide with curiousity.

"Because she had no one to love."

"Why didn't she have no one to love?"

"She wasn't allowed."

"Why?" He questioned.

"You're just full of questions!" She chuckled, "Do you want me to continue the story?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Where was I? Oh yes. She had no one to love. Day by day, she blessed the fields, the villagers, and healed the sick. She was a saint. A pure heart."

"Do I have a pure heart?"

"Well, it depend if you sneaked a cookie after dinner or not."

He didn't remember what his retort was.

"One day, demon-slayers approached the priestess. They had asked her to protect a magical jewel from evil demons and humans. And she did. So added to the list of her duties, protecting the magical jewel was one of them. A few weeks later, a half-demon, like you son, came upon the small village of the priestess. He, like many other demons, had wanted the jewel. His reason was to be a full demon, so not to be teased by others."

"Some day, I'll be a big demon, like Daddy!" The younger InuYasha declared.

"I'm sure you will." A full smile stretched across her face.

"The priestess was sad for the half-demon and befriended him. And in time, they fell in love." He grimaced and made gagging sounds that were silenced by the soft touch of his mother.

"They were too meet at sunset and to use the jewel to change the half-demon into a human so they can live happily ever after... But then there was an evil shape shifter who loved the priestess too. So he changed into the priestess and tried to kill the half-demon. And then changed into the half-demon and tried to kill the priestess. And so the half-demon thought the priestess had wanted to kill him, and the priestess thought the half-demon had wanted to kill her. In the end, the priestess sealed the half-demon to a sacred tree and the Shikon no Tama was burned with her body. Both died, filled with remorse and hatred..."

By the end of the story, InuYasha felt the memory was fading...

_"Sleep well, son..."_

He was falling asleep. And the memory ended.

"Mother..." He called, as if trying to catch the memory. He felt tears burn at the back of his eyes, willing them not to slip. But at last, they did. The cold tear caressed one cheek and soaked his pillow.

Suddenly, he felt a warmth placed on his hand. And when he opened his eyes, all he saw was blue.

The sky. The ocean. The blue jays soft, light feathers. All meld into a beautiful sapphire. Anxiety, concern, devotion, fear, curiousity... but like the ocean, it held many things under the depths that it was unwilling to reveal. And like the sky, it was endless.

He felt like he was put to rest. That if he'd die now, he'd die happy that he felt as if his life's work was finished.

Then she blinked.

"Are you alright?"

--

He had looked so vulnerable.

His eyes were closed, his body was relaxed.

He began to tell of one of his deepest memories. Not wanting to miss a word, she scribbled down every single word he rambled. She would occasionally look up at his peaceful face and wondered could she complete her mission?

And when he was finished, the silver-haired boy didn't seem to want to wake up. "Mother..." She heard him say. Kagome then realized that she must have been extremely important to the Tizuhashi household and decided to make a mental note.

Taking pity on him, she placed a hand on his.

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. And she was met with blazing gold. Molten gold that was filled with emotion, sadness, amazement, loneliness, and even disappointment.

She didn't want to take her eyes off that mixture of feelings, but her eyes were tearing up. And she blinked.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

--

"Fine. Perfectly fine." InuYasha sat up and gazed into her eyes again. She looked oh so different... and beautiful. He wanted to voice his opinion and flatter her like he normally would, but felt his voice trap within in his throat. This never happened before. He managed to choke out a short sentence, "You took off your glasses?"

"Oh, yes..." Placing them back on, offering no explanation why she took them off in the first place.

He decided not to question it, besides his voice didn't seem to want to co-operate, instead he asked, "Have you written everything down?"

"Oh..." He can tell that she was feeling slightly flustered. "I got everything. It's a bit messy..." She offered the notebook that she was filled with words. Neatly written, organized, paragraphed words.

"Oh wow..." He scanned the paper and found that every word he said, every description was written down. He began to picture everything from the memory again.

"This is amazing..." InuYasha threw her a charming smirk, feeling his confidence coming back. It was probably just the memory that made his throat stop.

"Well, thanks." The raven-haired girl smiled in false pride.

He got up and stretched and asked her if she would like something to eat. They both agreed they were hungry and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Sitting at the island, they ate their sandwiches and talked about what they should do for their skit, what costumes, what props they could use, etc.

"InuYasha-sama!" A maid curtsied, before delivering her message. "Your father has returned from his trip and will be arriving in about 15 minutes!"

He looked up surprised, and then nodded.

"Your father?"

"Yes." He muttered bitterly.

Kagome asked why he seemed so unhappy. InuYasha looked at her as if merely looking at her would tell his story. And it did, partly. His eyes his loneliness.

"My father left shortly after my mother died. He wasn't even there for her funeral. He leaves for long periods of time, doesn't write an e-mail, and doesn't even call me. Sometimes, I wonder if he has forgotten if he ever had a second wife and son." He finished with a snarl. "The last time I heard of him was last Christmas and that was 10 months ago!"

"Maybe your father is still depressed about your mom's passing." Again, her soft hand was over his. "Maybe you should talk to him about it when he gets home."

"Maybe," He said with finality.

They mindlessly talked about anything that popped into their minds. Once their conversation slipped to what colour their underwear was. Kagome suddenly jumped and looked around frantically.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't suppose there's a bathroom around here?" crossing her legs for dramatic effect, making InuYasha bark out a laugh.

"It's down the hall, make a left and you'll see it on the right wall."

"Right," She said before darting down the hall, leaving InuYasha in senseless laughter.

Quinching his laughter, he turned on the television. In the midst of watching a cartoon, he wondered what was taking Kagome so long. 'Bah, probably some girl stuff. Applying make up or something...'

His dog ears twitched, but caught no noises in the washroom. 'What the--?' He heard no footsteps coming down the hallway either. That's odd. But then his dog ears caught hold of something else.

A car driving down the path.

Hurried footsteps and the front door slamming open.

"INUYASHA! Where is he!?" Shouted a booming, familiar voice. He heard a small mumble and more hurried footsteps coming his way. He couldn't think, only sit and wait, his eyes glued onto the road runner darting away. He figured he should be running as well.

Too late.

"InuYasha!" Two strong arms grabbed hold of him and crushed him in the embrace. "Oh son, how I've missed you! I'm terribly sorry for not being there for you! Oh family shame! What a terrible father I am being! Don't worry son, I'll be there for you now. I swear. Oh and Sesshomaru, I've abandon him too! Oh family dishonor! The disgrace!" The man held him with such passion, he was crushed. Literally.

"Father, I'd be keener to forgive you if you weren't cutting my circulation."

The arms immediately let him go only slightly, still a crushing embrace, but he could feel the blood rush to his arms again. "Father, why did you leave me?"

"Oh son, I was such a mess when your mother..." his father didn't seem to want to continue. His amber eyes burned with tears. "I didn't want to see the woman I love buried again. I had to get away. I didn't want to see you either, because you reminded me so much of her. I was so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" His father looked as if he were going to slam his head against the wall if he could. He was looking at the table funny...

"What are you doing back here now? That was 5 years ago, and you apologize now?" InuYasha asked before his father could hit the table surface.

"Oh son, there was an assassination attempt against me two days ago. And I realized how much life still means to me, how much my family still means to me. And I want to be there for you now." His eyes turned serious.

"Be warned son, assassins might use you to get to me. I don't want you to be hurt because of that. So I have decided you should be home schooled. It's much safer."

"What?!" InuYasha barked, "But I don't want to be home schooled!"

"There's no other option, it's too dangerous to go to school."

Enraged, InuYasha stood, "You can't just come in and change my life! I like it at school and there's nothing yo--"

Kagome walked into the room.

Eyes widen with bewilderment, darting back and forth between father and son, "Uhm..."

"Father, this is Kagome. She's here for a _school_ project." He explained, stressing the word school, looking at him pointedly.

Rising to his full height, the head of the Tizuhashi household, InuTashio, stood a head taller than InuYasha and at least shoulder and head taller than Kagome. He seemed to analyze her, looking for her motives.

And found none in her innocent, weak posture. But there was something off about her. The Tizuhashi family always knew.

But she smiled brightly at him, so he dismissed the stray thought, offering a hand, "It's a pleasure meeting you, sir."

He paused for a full 2 seconds before taking her hand in a firm handshake, shocked that her grip was also just as firm.

"I apologize for overhearing the last of your conversation, might I be able to add a comment?"

InuTashio frowned a bit before a small smile wormed its way to his face, "You may."

"My parents have recommended home schooling for over 8 years and I know what it is like. Home schooling is a very different experience from public schools. I've only been to school one day, but I've met your son who has been very kind to me." A smile was directed at the person.

"Home schooling is very lonely." The phrase struck InuTashio hard. He knew that he had left InuYasha alone for a better part of his teenage life, and felt guilty about it.

"Thank you, Kagome." He turned to look at InuYasha, "We'll talk about this later."

"Now what's this I hear about a school project? Something I can help with?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha! Also Apdnarg belongs to YGO! Borrowed idea.

Don't Judge a Book by its Cover  
Chapter 7

* * *

_SLAP!_

It was the hundredth slap that day and she felt as if her hand were about to fall off. Briefly, she wondered how his face must feel.

After school, Miroku and Sango had had a peaceful walk towards the Tashita residence. They talked mildly about what they should do for their project, clearly uninterested. When they did arrive to her home, they were greeted by Sango's little brother, Kohaku. He was a well-mannered and polite boy and very responsible. He had even offered tea, which they declined.

"He's quite a brother. I doubt you have any trouble with him."

"He is, and we get along fine. He even cooks!" Sango had beamed with pride.

Currently Sango was on the verge of yanking her hair clean off her scalp. They had been working for a total of 7 minutes. During this time, Miroku had taken every opportunity he can get to grope her and still wasn't satisfied. She had slapped him, punched him, knocked him out, and even recently thrown him across the room! Nothing worked!

"Sister?" A thirteen year old boy poked his head through the door. "I heard someone scream. Is there a problem?"

"It's nothing Kohaku, just some... nuisance I had to take care of."

"Nuisance?" He blinked innocently before eying the now unconscious Miroku.

"Watch over him, I'm going to the washroom. I've got a message." She ruffled Kohaku's hair and began to head towards the washroom, throwing a glare over her shoulder to the unconscious man for good measure.

---

She crossed her legs while sitting on the bathroom counter, clicked a tiny pearl on her earring and spoke, "Dawn reporting to Apdnarg, do you read me?"

"Yes, yes I read you. I always thought you watched too many movies for your own good. Young people these days... "

"Ha ha..." She laughed sarcastically. She clicked another button on her earring searching for another connection, "Dawn reporting to Raven. Raven, do you read me?"

There was a long moment of pause and then a clear voice rang through their connection, "Yes, soldier. I read you."

"Don't mock me!" Dawn scold.

Apdnarg cleared his throat, "Well, I didn't contact you to dawdle. Where are you? Why haven't you called?"

"Sorry," replied Raven, "I had forgotten. But surely, Apdnarg, with your skills you could have tracked me down yourself." They could practically hear the knowing smile through the communication. "I am currently in the Tizuhashi's wash-- oh my is that a mini television?"

"What!?" The connection going hazy from his roar. "Something this important and you didn't tell me? And Dawn, what is your status?"

" I have Hoshikumi, Miroku in my residence." Dawn, or Sango, tried to listen through the door of the bathroom in hopes of catching Kohaku or Miroku's voices.

"Well I have good news and bad news." Apdnarg said, "Which would you like to hear first?"

"Good," said Raven.

"Bad," said Sango.

"Well, I'll start with good news. Since you are so quicking moving in your mission, I can put in a good word to the Head about your vacation.⌠

"Really?" Sango smirked in triumph, "I'm holding you onto that, Apdnarg."

"Yes, yes. I have some more good news. Tizuhashi, InuTashio is returning to they city quite soon. How soon, I don't know--"

"He should be arriving any minute." Raven interupted.

"And you're sure?"

"Yes"

"The bad news," Apdnarg continued, "Is that Head wishes you to complete your assignment by the two weeks."

"Impossible," Raven said, "We can not possibly retrieve all the required information in time."

"The people who buy our services are getting anxious. They want you to finish the job quickly. Keep up the good work, agents."

"I know." Raven said, "Raven signing out."

Raven exited the washroom she had slipped into when she felt the the warm vibration on her ear piece, and slipped down the hallway. Imagine her surprise when she spotted the older Tizuhashi male in a crushing embrace with his son, InuYasha.

---

Meanwhile, Dawn or Sango was receiving important information from Apdnarg, "...however is not returning to the city. When the time is right, I will contact you and send you over to the place he is at. Our trackers should be able to find him. In the meanwhile, Try and get into the Hoshikumi's household and gather as much information about him without being noticed."

"Right," Sango nodded, though it couldn't be seen through the earring communicator, "Dawn signing out."

And with that their link had disappeared. She jumped off the counter, flushed the toilet for act and washed her hands. Exiting, Sango found Kohaku engaging a deep conversation to an awake Miroku about a book or another Sango didn't recognize.

When Miroku noticed Sango had appeared again, instead of proclaiming his love for her as she would have expected, he said, "Your brother is very well educated."

"I know." She smiled fondly, taking a seat next to Kohaku who smiled back, and added jokingly, "I'm thinking about making him skip middle school and straight to university."

"Hoshikumi-san is very pleasant company." Kohaku said politely, then questioned, "I don't understand why you threw him across the room, sister."

She felt a vein pulse on her forehead before grounding out, "That's because you're not a female, Kohaku."

The Hoshikumi heir had the decency to blush and give a sheepish laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** If I could turn back the hands of time and come up with an idea about a pink pearl of divine power in the dark ages of Japan, throw in a half demon with cute dog ears who likes a minor in a short green skirt and an undead priestess, a perverted monk with a vacuum, a feisty exterminator chick who's brother is a laborer for an evil villain in a baboon suit, then yes I guess I would own InuYasha. As it is, the manga/anime is the complete creation of Rumiko Takahashi.

Don't Judge a Book by its Cover  
Chapter 8  
Warnings: Contains vulgarity, violence/murder  
Ratings: T

* * *

He had thought the day would be just like any other day. He hadn't expected a sudden revelation. 

And all it took was a smile.

---

The loudest, shrillest whistle echoed through the gym. Both the girls and boys have been taking classes together to prevent sexist thoughts. For the past month, the Physical Ed. teacher had trained them with hand to hand combats for future reference in case someone did take the candy from the Mr. Stranger Danger. The main female characters in this story had managed to reassure their teacher that they had training from their previous school and did not need to be excluded in the friendly competition.

This lovely competition was simple. The large class was separated into groups A, B, C, and D. Within their groups, they would battle each other to see whoever is the most skillful of them. Winner from group A would battle group B. Winner from group C would battle with D.

Sango landed into group A and Kagome within group C. Skillfully and magnificently, they managed to knock down their classmates using subtle sweep of the leg or a pull from the arm.

Dutifully, Sango and Kagome were representatives of their groups. Stepping onto the blue mats, Sango faced the lean, wiry frame of her opponent. Eyebrows that hovered over violet eyes rose in amusement, "My dearest Sango, it would seem that you're quite the fighter." He sighed in defeat, "I cannot possibly fight this battle! I simply cannot strike the one I hold closest to my heart."

The sigh was equally dramatic as Miroku's, "Then it would seem to have to be me who wins." Very quickly Sango threw the first punch, there was a quiet thump.

The viewers gave a collected gasp at the one who dare throw a punch at the popular, rich boy. But it would seem that Miroku was not hit. Instead, Sango had stopped her fist two centimeters away from his right cheek. The noise was the result of her hand thumping her chest.

"That, Hoshikumi-san is what actors do to mock-punch someone. Next time, I suggest you react as if you were hit. As it is it," She paused to put down her hand and with practiced ease, she lifted Miroku, whom did not struggle, and tossed him out of the ring. She did in fact; throw Miroku to the wall only yesterday afternoon.

"Sango is the winner!" The teacher announced.

Sango moved towards the fallen boy to offer a gentle and apologetic hand. The charming grin plastered on his face was more than accepting.

Kagome silently congratulated Sango as she stepped onto the mat just as her opponent did. Imagine the coincidence, when none other than the Tizuhashi heir had fought his way through group D.

"Go InuYasha! Win one for the boys!"

InuYasha smirked at Kagome, "My, my, what do we have here? The new girl made it."

"InuYasha," She teased, using the silver haired boy's first name, "Don't tease me, you're making me blush."

"I suppose you're blushing at my splendor," He replied in mock florish.

"Tut, are you hinting I might be developing a puppy love?"

"Perhaps."

"That suggests that you wish for my love. Perhaps you wish for your own love to be requited?"

"Love is such a strong word! I fear that I hold my heart too tightly for you to steal."

She grinned crookedly, "Remember that, InuYasha. This is only the beginning."

Both fighters moved into position, their stance perfectly balanced. They were prepared and mentally shaking with anticipation. Kagome knew she did not need to lessen her blows to the half demon, but merely tuck away her flashy moves.

With the blow of the familiar shrill whistle, InuYasha leaped to the left and snaked an arm around the waist, hoping to throw her balance. Instead this left a spot of weakness for Kagome as she wiggled out of the way and elbowed his side, knocking him over.

While Kagome leaped out of way, giving InuYasha the chance to pull himself out of shock. "Ever heard of the phrase, 'don't judge a book by its cover', InuYasha?" With her middle finger, she mockingly pushed up her glasses.

Annoyed, InuYasha ran towards her with a half plan. He prepared his hands to grab an arm to wrestle her down, thinking that in this department, he would win. His arms grabbed thin air, however when Kagome crumpled to the ground, rolled out of harms way. Instead of getting up, she swept her leg under his, knocking him down to the ground.

Maniacal expression in place, Kagome pinned his arms to the side and log rolled him out of the ring.

"Kagome is the winner!"

The girls in the class screamed wildly, overjoyed that someone had utterly _owned_ the boys in hand to hand combat. Granted, the adored popular boys suffering gained the girls' pity.

Raven hair still tied back, she sat beside the boy who remained on his back. "I can't believe you beat me."

"I got lucky," She poked his side, "Are you getting up any time soon? I don't want some angry adult suing me for knocking the daylights out of you."

"Ha ha," InuYasha laughed dryly looking at the girl in admiration.

All through the competition, none had managed to knock him out of breath. Not even Kagome's battle. Half demons weren't built to run out of breath. But at that very moment, when he looked at her from the floor, with the gym's yellow light haloing Kagome's black tresses, he found that he could not breathe.

Adorn on the new girl's face was a smile. A pure, sweet smile that was open and friendly. It was unlike the smile that he had received before, the ones that were made of duty and politeness. That smile was directed to him and solely him. It made him feel so, so special and wanted. The light no longer shining against her thick glasses, revealed to him the sapphire eyes that were so solid in colour.

He felt his heart pump extra fast to feed the colour on his cheeks.

He fell. Hard.


End file.
